chickeninvadersfandomcom-20200214-history
Chicken Invaders: Cluck of the Dark Side/Enemies
This is a list of encounters that you may have in Chicken Invaders: Cluck of the Dark Side. Enemies 'Chickens' Typical and most common enemy. They all have slight chance to drop three coins that will give you 30,000 points when all collected 'Typical Chickens' These Chickens are suited in shirt with zig-zag pattern. Their attack is one egg. In Epsilon Thalassus, they're diving in water. On certain waves, they will be connected by laser. 'Pilot Chickens' Not so big change in appearance to Typical Chickens, they're wearing other suits and laying two eggs. Their debut was at Wave 41. 'Metal-Suited Chickens' As name says, they have metal suits. They're 10 times stronger than ordinary chick and they shoot Purple Ion at you, but these Chickens can't shoot up, left and right. Debuts at Wave 81. 'UFO Chickens' They are Chickens packed into Saucers. The Attack is laying egg, but the egg is shooted at you. When destroyed, at place of it will create Typical Chicken that will fly randomly until killed, and falling Saucer 'Armored Chicken' That ones is packed in Armor, and they shoot three omnidirectional blue lasers. Debuting on Wave 72 'Chicken Submarine Ships' Special Ships that Chickens used also to dive in Epsilon Thalassus seas. It shoots Torpedo to the left of screen. 'Space Chicken' Slightly bigger than normal Chickens, that wear Space suit. It shoots three omnidirectional green beams. 'Chicks' 'Ordinary Chicks' It is normal type of chicks. They're weakest enemies, and they will produce waste. On certain waves, they will be connected by lasers. UFO Chicks Chicks in a Saucer. They will shoot two big green wastes that goes wider and wider when travels. After Destroy, it will be same as UFO Chickens, but it will create Chick, not Chicken. 'Chick Gatling Gun' These Chicks entered Gatling Gun and they shoot at you few eggs (depending on wave). Debuts on Wave 22, and when destroyed there is 50% chance that power-up will fall from them. 'Frozen Chick' This type of Chicks appears only as one of Ice Cubed's Attacks (Wave 80). They are Chickens frozed into ice and they don't have any attack, but they're slightly stronger than Ordinary Chick at Eta Astropelecae. 'Jellyfishes' They appear as ambient animals living on Epsilon Thalassus, and they don't have attacks, just swimming. There is other type of Jellyfish that is pink, but it's Boss of the place. 'Squids' They live also on Epsilon Thalassus, but tentacles is only shown in game. Missiles can take 10x more of damage than weapons. 'Interdimensional Portals' These things only appears on certain waves, and every time at their appearance they will spawn some enemies (including Typical Chickens, Pilot Chickens within Eggs, Ordinary Chicks and UFO Chicks). It can't be destroyed until all of enemies died. When disappear, it makes sound like Barriers disappearance 'Black Holes' It don't damages you and these appears only on Wave 8 and Wave 99 - Black Hole Skipping. Meanwhile at this waves, Typical Chickens, Ordinary Chicks and UFO Chickens will fly through it. 'Ice Asteroids' This type of asteroids appears on Eta Astropelecae, on Wave 74, Wave 79 and as one of Ice Cubed's Attacks. After destroy, Coins will appear from them. 'Eggshells' Eggshells appear on many waves. After destroy, they will drop Coins, or also on certain waves spawn Enemies (Typical Chicken, Pilot Chicken, Metal-Suited Chicken, UFO Chicken and Ordinary Chick). 'Corn' Corns appears only at Wave 17, Wave 47 and as one of Hen House attacks. After destroy, or after heating up in Wave 17, they will pop out some popcorn, but all of these (no matter of size) will gain 1 Food Point. 'Barriers' It is an reccuring hazard to many waves. There is few types of barriers, that is stronger. After destroy you will get much points. When all enemies died, it will make a strange sound. 'Crystals' It appears on Gamma Chthon, and gives also some points at destroy. 'Plants' Those weird plants also appears on Gamma Chthon, and after you destroy higher part of it, it will drop few projectiles which gives some points, but these will disappear after while. 'Aliens' The Aliens at their appearance has saucers. The Attack is one blue beam shoot to down of the screen. Gallery Armored Chicken.png|Armored Chicken Darth Vader.png|Henperor's Apprentice - 5th Boss Clown Chicken-0.png|Clown Chicken Military chicken.png|Military Chicken - 2nd and 9th Boss Metal-suit.png|Metal-Suited Chicken Pilot.png|Pilot Chickens Space chicken.png|Space Chicken Underwear.png|Typical Chicken in Underwear Zig-Zag.png|Typical Chickens CI5 Henterprise Hencounter.jpg|Henterprise - 1st, 7th and Final Boss Chicki.png|Chick Gatling Gun TheCoop.png|Hen House - 11th Boss GRSCv2.png|Space Crab v2.0 - 10th Boss HeartOfDarkness.png|Heart of Darkness - 6th Boss IceChicken.png|Chicken Ice Golem - 8th Boss PinkJellyfish.png|Jellyfish - 4th Boss Chick Flying Saucer.png|UFO Chick (accidentally also Typical Chicken and Ordinary Chick) Ci5-thumb-3.jpg|Aliens, Barriers, Chicks and Chickens Epissonthalassus1.png|Jellyfishes 'Bosses' On every boss you need to have min. 4th level of power. If no, there will be Charity and you can get it 'Military Chicken' This boss is a huge chicken, that is Special Forces. It appears as 2nd Boss and as 9th Boss along with Clown Chicken. It attacks is throwing four grenades and later two knives, then it repeats. The comb is somehow green (Maybe he/she is from another dimension, who knows...) 'Clown Chicken' This boss is also huge chicken, which looks like clown. It appears as 3rd Boss and as 9th Boss with Military Chicken. It attacks is: At first is flying from right to left, and left to right, later from up to center, and then randomly, which in all of the time it produces big waste, and throws it in random direction. 'Jellyfish' A specific type of jellyfish which is big and pink, which is guard of Blade of Revolution. It appears as 4th Boss, and it is controlled by Chick, which is also Weak Point of it. This Jellyfish would control other jellyfishes, because after estroy, the Hero says "Rest now, Jellyfish... you're free!". It attacks is: 1. Shooting red beams to left of screen (before it you can gain a Satellite) 2. Head-on which is selected randomly at - Bottom, Top or Center, and it swims to left 3. Few Jellyfishes will swim to the left and the Boss will shoot red beams wide. 'Henperor's Apprentice' This is an Darth-Egg Layer, and an Apprentice of the Henperor (Henperor to today wasn't ever show). It looks like Darth Vader, and also is 5th Boss. It has three attacks: 1. Cilcular Beam Forcefield 2. Rotating Beams 3. Psyhic Attack (It will change direction of the spaceship) 'Heart of Darkness' It appears as big and strange heart that is guard of Source of Power. It is 6th Boss you may encounter in the game. It attacks is: 1. Purple Pollen Throw (at first time when the boss will use it, it will throw a Satellite) 2. Large Crystal Attack: A large crystal fall straight down. 3. Crystal Protection (all of crystals used in attacks gains only 1 point) 'Chicken Ice Golem' It's a golem from 200 Ice Cubes. It's also guard of Thingamajig of Vagueness. At coming there will be thrown satellite, and you can go through cubes until 1st attack. His attack is: 1. Omnidirectional Lightning Strike 2. Frozen Chicks 3. Ice Asteroids (all of these will not gain so much points and these don't drop coins) 4. Lightning Strike Then it repeats from 2nd attack 'Giant Robotic Space Crab v2.0' Reappeared boss from CI4, but it is stronger, has other colors and other attacks. It is 10th Boss. When inflicts 20%, 60% and when destroyed, it will drop Power-Up and when inflicts 40% and 80%, it will drop the present. Attacks: 1. Laser Shockwave 2. Sun-like Fireballs (it moves slow, so better to don't move so much because you can't escape from these) Sun-like Fireballs is used three times until repeating 'Hen House' 11th and almost last boss of the game. It appears as normal henhouse on Earth, but with the Chickens. The Hero needs to defeat it not only by that Chickens is here, but also to assemble Humanity's Greatest Fan. It has four attacks: 1. Chick Wobble 2. Corn Fireworks 3. Chicken Wobble (Metal-Suited Chickens) 4. Ion Shockwave 'Henterprise' 1st, 7th and last boss you may encounter in the game. It is also Final Boss. Attack Patterns on 1st encounter: Red Beam -> Purple Lasers -> Black Feathers -> Egg Launch -> Chick Wobble It then repeats from Black Feathers. From 7th Encounter: Red Beam -> Black Feathers -> Blue Ion -> Chick Wobble It then repeats from Black Feathers, same as Chapter 1. Every 25% of it's health stripped (45,000HP), it drops 3 powerups, a firepower and a satellite. After losing 50% of it's health, it leaves the left side and returns from the right before retreating. And last encounter: Red Beam -> Black Feathers -> Sun Fireballs -> Chicken Wobble -> Black Feathers -> Egg Launch -> Chicken Wobble It then repeats from Black Feathers then Sun Fireballs and so on. This can only happen in Phase 1 and 3. As for Phase 2 and 4: Red Beam -> Black Feathers -> Sun Fireballs -> Chicken Wobble -> Black Feathers -> Blue Ion -> Chicken Wobble Same with Phase 1 and 3, it repeats from Black Feathers then Sun Fireballs and so on. And Phase 5 is much simpler: Red Beams -> Purple Lasers It then fire Purple Lasers randomly and never use the Red Beam again. Once 100%, you've destroyed the Henterprise, the game says"EPICALLY AWESOME!". More info on it page. Category:Bosses & Enemies